La Famiglia
by Nightlife666
Summary: AU: Malora. A challenge from Tumblr. Stefan is a Mob boss and Maleficent is a crooked cop. She meets Aurora and wants to protect her from her Father's lifestyle regardless of the consequences to herself.
1. Chapter 1

The Family.

Don Stefan walked through Bella Vita Ristorante. He sat in his usual booth in the back corner. He read his sports page taking notes on all the odds for each game and race. He wrote up his tickets and set them aside. He looked up in time to see a familiar face come into the restaurant. A tall thin brunette walked up to the matradi, who directed her in Stephan's direction. He folded up his paper tucking his betting slips into the fold.

"Detective Moore. What can I do for you?"

"Stephan. I should be asking that of you?" The detective asked.

Her chestnut hair wildly hung around her sharp features. Her gold hued eyes glimmering in the candle lit restaurant. Her suit slightly crumpled from a long shift at the precinct.

"Maleficent lets go into the back and talk. I need a favor."

Stephan stood up and headed into the back. Maleficent rolled her eyes as she followed the smug man. If she put a bullet in the back of his head she wondered if she would get arrested or a medal. No one knew he was paying her off to have evidence disappear occasionally. She felt sick every damn time but if it kept her best friend from ending up in the river next she would do it.

Diaval got himself mixed up with The Family but going to them for a loan to feed his terrible gambling habit. A habit Maleficent thought he had kicked. He told her he was going to meetings to get help after the last time she picked up his broken body outside a notorious gambling den. She only discovered that was a lie when he showed up at her apartment with a black eye, broken nose and numerous other injuries.

_"I need your help Male. I fucked up." _Diaval had cried into her shoulder. That night he told her about the debt he owed Stephan's crew. After he passed out on her couch she sought out the Don. Diaval was the only family she had and she would do anything to protect him. Even fuck her own career up.

Once in the back office Stefen locked the door and sat at the desk.

"Maleficent there is something I need you to do and if done to my satisfaction we may be able to settle this little financial arraignment we have."

The idea of not dealing with this scum perk her interest. But she still had to wonder how big it would be to erase a 20G debt.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see my daughter Aurora is studying at NYU and she has a boy that she is close to that I dont like. He has wondering hands and is involved with things I dont want my princess knowing about."

"So he is one of your guys?"

"Being a smart ass got your lip fattened last time." Stephan grind.

"What can I say I'm a glutton..."

Stephan stood up and passed around the office a bit. Maleficent's stomach tightened every time he passed behind her.

"Your right though. He does work for me. And I really dont want her getting too involved with him."

Maleficent knew this would me undercover and had to figure out how to convince the Lieutenant to warrant putting her there.

"Anything I should know?"

"Just keep him away from her. By any means."

Maleficent nodded and stood. She turned to leave.

"Oh Detective. If I find out you put your Dyke hands on my baby. I'll kill you and your little bird brained friend. Understand?"

Maleficent didnt respond she made her way out the back exit Bella Vita and to her Harley. She sat on the seat for a minute and tried not to hurl.

"Fuckin' A!"


	2. Chapter 2

La Famiglia part 2

Maleficent walked into the precinct. She threw her stuff on her desk and turned on her computer. She stayed up all night coming with a way to convince the lieutenant to send her undercover at NYU. She developed a falsafied case against the kid Philip Principe. She pulled her case file out of her bag and walked over to her Lieu's office. Knocking waiting for an answer her heart was in her throat.

"Come in!" The rough voice called out.

"Maleficent what can I do for you?" The tall man passed around reading one of the files from the huge stack on his desk.

"Uh Sir. I have a case I am building on one of the Lanitoli family's drug runners. But I am missing the one thing to nail the kid to the wall and I have way of getting to him but it needs your approval."

She handed him the case file she concocted and sat in a chair across from his desk. He read through the notes and got down to the undercover order form.

"Malle are you serious?"

"I know it seems like a lot sir but I know for a fact the kid is selling at NYU and I feel the best way to catch him is to pose as a student and perspective buyer. If we nail him we may be able to get him to flip on the bigger guys."

He seemed to ponmder this for a moment. He sat across from her and looked over the file again. He looked up at her and sighed.

"All right Malle. Listen if you feel you need this to nail this guy fine but I want daily reports and I want you to keep me in the loop. If we are going to nail this kid things need to be done by the book. Understand?"

Maleficent felt a weight lift from her chest at the approval but still not happy about baby sitting a mafia boss's daughter.

"Thank you sir. I am going to set up a meeting with the dean of student affairs and get myself situated. I will start tomorrow."

He nodded and waved her off. Maleficent left the office and sat her desk. She made the necessary calls and set up the meeting with Dean Mcain. She sat back and sighed. She began to womder what Aurora was like. Was she anything like her father or was she the polar opposite. She pulled herself in and did a little digging on the girl. 21 years old studying literature and on the Deans list for her second semester. She has never been in trouble with the law but being who she is didnt mean much. Maleficent found a grainny photo in her file but not much to go on for a visual and her social media profiles were set private.

"Well I guess I will eventually find out what you look like."

Malle turned her monitor off and made her way down to her bike. She threw her bag over her shoulder. She had twenty minutes to get across town.

After Malle spent the better part of her afternoon in the NYU administartion building discussing the objective with the Dean, she went home to grab dinner and a shower before packing a bag. She checked over the schedule she would be following and a map of the campus. She made sure she was put into all of Philip and Aurora's classes. Dean Mcain told her that there was an opening in Aurora's dorm and he would get her situated tomorrow.

-Bang bang-

Loud knocking on her door caused Malle to jump. She grabbed her gun and made her way to her door. Checking the peep hole she rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Diaval I swear I am just going to unload my clip into your fucking head next time you do this shit."

"Well hello to you too darling. What have I done now?"

She smacked him in the back of the head and went back to the couch.

"That was scaring the shit out of me. And second, fucker, if you gamble again I will kill you myself so help me. I have to go play babysitter to the mafia princess for the an indeffinet period of time. To pay off your fucking debt. Diaval if you werent my best friend I would have left you to the lions."

"Malle I am sorry. I swear I havent been."

They sat together on the couch for a few minutes before Diaval spoke again. He noticed the duffle bag by the door.

"Where are you goin?"

Male looked up.

"Huh? Oh. Well the only way I can keep an eye on the kid is to hang around her school. I have it figured out dont worry about it."

"Just becareful Malle. I dont want these guys getting to you too."

"Hey I'll be fine. Im gonna grab a couple turn a movie on will ya."

Diaval turned the TV on and flipped to the on demand stations.

"What are ya in the mood for Male?"

"Something mind numding. I dont care."

She handed him his beer and flopped into the corner of the couch and put her feet up on Diaval's lap.

"Dude really? How many times can you watch the same shit before it become minotinous?"

"What? Donnie Darko is a classic."

"Whatever man."

Buzz...Buzz...Buzz...

"Wha't the fuck." Male groaned as she reached for the obnoxious object.

Her cell showed three missed calls and a text.

"Shit!"

Malle jumped off the couch and ran into her room. Showering and changing into street cloths in record breaking time. She kicked Diavals foot and she passed.

"HUH?"

"I have to go. Lock the door behind you ass. The place better be in tact when I get back or Ill hurt you boy."

She slammed the door shut and ran downstairs. She kicked her bike into gear and road out to the college. She parked her bike in the student garage and made her way to the administrative building to figure out where the were dropping her ass.

"Detective hold on just a moment while i get your papers and I'll bring you to your room."

Dean Mcain came out of the office with a folder and a key.

"This is your room key. Follow me."

As they walked from the administration building to the dorms he walked her up to the third floor.

"Ok Maleficent this is you room 313. Your roommate should be here by now semester starts tomorrow. Good luck with everything and make sure to keep me informed of your progress if you can."

"Yeah sure. Thank you very much for your cooperation Dean Mcain."

Maleficent opened the door and took a deep breath. Her room mate was deffinetly here. one side of the room decorated with little purfume bottles and pictures. Malle threw her bag on the bed and flopped back. The door opened again and a giggle caught her ear.

"Oh. Hi You must be my new roommate?"

Maleficent begrudingly stood up and came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl was young blonde and took the breath right out of Maleficents lungs.

"Uh Hi yeah. I'm Malle." She extended her hand to the young goddess.

She shook it and smilled. Her teeth we perfect and her skin flawless.

"Hi Malle I'm Aurora. It's nice to meet you. Im so excited I wont be alone now. I hope we get along."

"Me too. So uh what are you studying?"

"Literature. You?"

"Same. I wonder if we will have any classes together."

"Let me see your schedule?"

Maleficent handed the blond the paper and sat on her bed. She sat next to her and pulled hers out of her back pocket.

"Oh my gosh we are in all the same classes thats so friggin cool."

"Oh nice. You can help me find where the hell I am going."

Aurora giggled.

_ OMG This is going to be a fucking nightmare. She is so damn cute._


	3. Chapter 3

La Famiglia part 3

A few days after the start of the semester Maleficent had figured out Aurora's routines pretty well. She would go to class come back do whatever assignment needed to be done then hang out either in the room or somewhere in the city. Most of the time in one of the museums library or a near by Cafe. Today though after class Aurora was waiting for her outside the lecture hall when she walked out.

"Hey Malle do you wanna go with me to the Met with me?"

"Uhm. . ."

"Oh please come they have a new Celtic art exhibit and I would love to have someone to go with me."

Maleficent had never actually been to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She never really felt like it was her kinda thing. But those baby blues begging up at her she figured. . .

"Yeah sure. When are you going?"

Aurora bounced up and down on her toes excitedly.

"We can head over now. The museum closes at 5:15 and its 12 now. So if we catch the 4 or 5 heading uptown we can be there by 12:30 it would give us plenty of time to see the museum."

"Ok sounds like a plan. I just wanna drop this bag off."

The girls walked back to their room and unloaded their books and headed out.

"Aurora!" A voice called from behind them.

"Oh God." Aurora groaned.

"What is it?" Malle asked.

"It's Philip. I swear the kid can't take a friggin hint."

Philip caught up to them and slung his arm over Aurora's shoulders.

"Where ya off to babe?" He asked.

"Malle and I are headed to the MET Philip and for the hundredth time I'm not ur babe." Aurora said shrugging his arm off her shoulder.

"What? Your going to a fucking museum on a Friday night? Why don't you come party with me?"

"Um no. Goodbye Philip." Aurora looped her arm around Malle's Bicep and started walking toward the Subway.

"Oh Come on you're gonna blow me off to be with some lesbo."

Aurora felt Mallle stiffen at the slur.

"Yes I am Philip. Goodbye!" Aurora yelled over her shoulder.

* * *

The pair continued down into the subway terminal chatting about noting in particular. They only had to wait a minute or two for the 4 train to pull in. The train was a bit crowded this afternoon so they both ended up standing. Malle was resting against the wall near the car front door and Aurora held onto the swing bar next to her.

"You know it wouldn't bother me if you were?" Aurora said out of the blue.

"If I were what?" Malle asked.

"Gay. It wouldn't bother me."

"Oh Well I would hope not. I don't exactly hide it very well."

Aurora smiled brightly. The train lurched unexpectedly sending Aurora tumbling forward into Malle. Malle wrapped her arms around her holding her tight against her.

"Oh Gosh I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You ok?"

Aurora looked up into the older woman's felt a flutter inside her chest being this close to her. Her arms felt nice wrapped around her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The train pulled into Grand central and the car all but emptied out. Malle and Aurora sat in the double seat.

"So what made you transfer to NYU?" Aurora asked.

SHIT

"Uh well. I wasnt having the easiest time with certain people where I was so. I got my grades up and applied here."

A quick simple not entirely a lie. . . lie. It spewed from her mouth before she could ever quite grasp what she was saying.

"Oh. Ok. Do you like it here?"

"Yeah. I like the city and being able to do things like this. And the company is pretty cool also." She flirted with the blond.

A slight blush crept up Aurora's neck. She Pushed against Malle playfully.

"Flatterer. But I have to say. . " They train pulled into the station at their stop and they stood to get off

". . . I am enjoying the company as well. You have an aura of mystery around you that I find quite addicting Malle."

* * *

The girls walked around the Museum for hours. Malle found herself truly enjoying the exhibits and spending time with the young woman. She never thought she would have so much fun in a museum. The walked through the renaissance gallery and Malle stopped in front of a portrait. It was of a woman. Fair haired blue eyed and stunning facial features. But the portraits eyes hypnotized her. Her lips were smiling but her eyes gave off a sadness that gripped her heart.

"Malle?" Aurora brushed her arm.

"Huh?"

"Whats wrong hun?"

"Nothing the painting gripped my attention I guess."

Aurora smiled at her.

"I can see that. She has you crying."

Malle whipped her eyes laughing at herself.

"Tell me what you see Malle?"

Maleficent sighed.

"Well I first saw how beautiful her face was. Then her eyes grabbed me. She has a smile on her face but her eyes portray an incredible sadness. Like she has this deep dark secret that she can't let the world see. So she smiles through the pain. She looks like she wants to cry."

Aurora wrapped her arms around Malle's waist and hugged her tight.

"Do you feel sad Malle?"

The older woman looked down at the blonde.

"Do you see sadness in my eyes?"

Aurora looked up into her golden hazel eyes. She smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Well whatever is going on in that beautiful mind of your's I hope I get a chance to help you through it."

Maleficent laughed.

"I am sure you will Roura."

The headed out of the exhibit arm in arm.

* * *

_"Dispatch we have an officer down repeat officer down. We are on Amsterdam Avenue and West 160th st. We need a bus quick. Hang in Malle a bus is coming."_

_"Office Nuniez repeat last message."_

_"God Dammit. Maleficent has been shot get a bus to Amsterdam and west 160 now!"_

_"10-4 Mike a bus is in route."_

_"I got chu Malle Stay with me Mama. Today aint you day girl stay with me."_

Maleficent's eyes shot open her heart pounding in against her ribs. She was sweating and the phantom pain in her side dissipated. She sat up slowly and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?"

The sudden voice made Malle jump.

"Fuckin A you scared the shit outta me."

"I'm sorry. You were having a nightmare you were groaning. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah it's alright. I have them alot."

"Oh. . . Do you wanna hug?"

"Now that I'll take." Maleficent laughed.

Aurora climbed out of her bed and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Malle wrapped her arms aound Aurora's waist and burried her face into her neck.

"You have alot of crap you are carrying in your mind Malle. It could help to talk about it."

"Yeah I know. But not tonight. We have class in the morning."

"MMM. I guess. Night Malle."

"Night."

Maleficent rolled over and stared at the wall her bed was pushed up against. She was afraid to go back to sleep. She didnt want to feel the pain of the bullet piercing her side again. Night terrors and agonizing phantom pains.


	4. Chapter 4

La Famiglia part 4

Time seemed to pass quickly the more Maleficent spent time with Aurora. The city was in the cold grip of winter and this year seemed t have a blizzard in mind if the meteorologists were to be believed. Malle scoffed at the idea of human beings trying to predict the unpredictable and how historically inaccurate they have always been. Bundling up in her coat leaving the warmth of the lecture hall Malle felt slim arms wrap around her waist in a tight squeeze.

"Hey you!"

Aurora's sweet voice sang in her ear.

"Hey yourself miss fluent middle English." Maleficent teased.

Aurora impressed her greatly as she read allowed Chaucer with not even a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Oh Stop." Aurora playfully smacked her arm.

"I actually want to ask you something." She pulled on Maleficent to look at her.

"Ok."

"Would you like to come to a poetry slam with me?" Aurora beamed up at her.

"What the hell is a poetry slam?"

"Well its an open mic night for Poets but in turn the crowd gets to critique your poem." Aurora smiled at the brunette.

Maleficent had a skeptical look on her face making Aurora giggle.

"People can be really mean during them and I wouldn't mind having my body guard with me." She teased.

"Body guard how in the hell am I your body guard?" Malle laughed slightly nervous that she maybe figured out.

"Because your always there somewhere watching me."

Malle's throat dried up she lost her voice trying to think of something to say.

"You are so cute. So will you come?" Aurora laughed.

"Yeah I guess. What time?"

Aurora bounded in place.

"Yay. Its at 6 at the coffee bar on 5th Avenue."

"Ok I'll be there."

They went their separate ways as they exited the building Maleficent headed for the dorms going over her last few days to see how Aurora would have known she was around. She took a cut through an alley between two buildings that came out in front of the dorms. She felt something off as she got half way through. She turned to see a black car following her into the alley.

She stopped walking and two well dressed men got out of the vehicle. She recognized them and prepared herself. They walked up to her the shorter man with a cocky grin on his scarred face. His brown hair slicked back with a ton of product. His drown eyes had a look in them Malle had seen countless times on perps. The other guy was taller bigger younger. His tucked silk button down open most of the way revealing a black tank top. His head covered in a Jaxon cap. They came to stand in front of her.

"Hello Detective." The shorter man greeted.

"What do you clowns want?" Maleficent glared.

"Now that aint very nice Detective. We come out all this way and have a fuckin hard time findin ya ass and you treat us like crap." The shorter man got closer to her.

The taller one stood there arms crossed grinning.

"Well now what would you be looking for little ol me for?"

"Well ya see the boss hadn't heard from ya in awhile. And uh. . . He's getting concerned." The taller one finally spoke.

"And Mr. Lanitoli really doesn't like being blown off."

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"I'm clearly not blowing anything off since I am sure you just saw me talking to his daughter. Tell your boss he will hear from me when I have something to tell him." She turned back in the direction she was headed.

The taller man grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the brick wall holding her there.

"No you see you don't make the rules here bitch. You will do as Mr. Lanitoli says or you will have to answer to us." the Taller man said in her ear.

"You idiots don't scare me."

She felt a strong dull pain ruin in her knees. She fell to the ground and looked up at the shorter man who was holding a miniature baseball bat.

"Your mouth is gonna get you in some serious shit bitch." He taunted.

The Bigger man kicked at her side. Maleficent grabbed his foot and shoved him back causing him to land on his back. She tried to get to her feet only to have the bat connect with her ribs. She collapsed over herself trying to catch her breath.

"You stupid cunt!"

A foot connected with her side. She rolled onto her back curling trying to protect her face. The taller man grabbed her shirt and picked her up. The shorter man pushed the bat against her throat.

"You will do what you are told and keep the boss in the loop next time we have to come find you we wont me so nice."

"Fuck you stronzo." She choked out.

He back handed her across the face. His diamond ring cutting across her cheek bone.

"Lise'n na me you little puttana. I will fuck that pretty face up if you keep runnin ya dyke mouth. Do what the boss says and you wont get hurt nymore. And we wont have kill your bird brained friend." He drove the handle of the bat into her solar plexus.

He grabbed her face tightly in his hand.

"Get your head out of whatever twat you have it buried in and do the job your supposed to be doing." He slapped her again bloodying her lip.

Maleficent doubled over. The bigger man dropped her to the ground as she lay gasping. He looked down at her quietly laughing. She looked up at him. He looked down at her grinned again before kicking her in face. The two men got back in the car and drove off.

* * *

Aurora got back into her room after showering and started to dress. She noticed Maleficent hadn't been back. She shrugged it off and finished getting ready. She sent a text to the older woman's phone as reminder about the Slam tonight.

* * *

Maleficent spat the blood out of her mouth. The adrenaline quickly leaving her body. The pain washed over her. She used the wall as support while she regained her balance. She turned to make her way to her dorm. Each step sent a shooting pain through her knee. Breathing was difficult. Her ribs were screaming at her. She managed to get into the building with great effort. She stood inside the door and glared loathingly at the flight of stairs she now had to tackle. She could only hope there was some cosmic force that delayed the young blonde. She made it up the stairs and into her room. She looked at the clock on the desk that read 4:30. She had enough time to shower change and get to the Café. She limped over to her night stand and took some pain meds to take the edge off. She grabbed her toiletry bag and towel and hobbled down the hall. she made it into he bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had blood running down her face and neck. Her cloths were filthy and her hair was filled with god knows what. She stripped out of her cloths and threw them in the trash.

* * *

Aurora stood against the coffee bar and watched the door. It was a quarter to 6 and Malle still hadn't arrived. she was excited to hang out with her room mate. With Mid terms coming she wouldn't be able to hang out to much with her. She checked her watch again.

6:05

"Where is she?"

She checked the room incase she had missed her.

"OK folks the slam is about to begin. Please find someplace to sit or a wall to lean on. If you will be contributing tonight please be ready."

The MC walked off the stage and people started moving to tables. She sat on the bar stool but kept her eye on the door.

"Out first presnter. . . "

* * *

After the slam Aurora walked the few blocks back to her dorm. She was infuriated that Malle stood her up. she went over and over in her mind what she was going to say to the brunette when she got back. If she was there. Climbing the stairs the closer she got the angrier she got.

"Malle!" Her voice boomed when she swung the door open.

"Do you wanna tell me; AH!"

She screamed. She found Malle laying half on and half off her bed wrapped in her towel. Her lip was swollen and she had a fairly large cut in her right cheek. She climbed onto the bed and pressed lightly on Malle's side to shake her. A low deep pained groan came from the unconscious woman. She was sweating profusely.

"Malle. Malle wake up."

She lent over her stroking the uninjured cheek. Golden green eyes slowly opened.

"Aurora?"

"Malle what happened to you?"

Malle slowly sat up gasping at the pain in her ribs. She pressed her back against the wall.

"What time is it? Did I miss the slam?"

"What? Malle fuck the slam what happened?" Aurora was shouting.

"Shoosh please don't yell my fuckin head is splitting."

Aurora rubbed her hands over her face and took a deep breath.

"Malle did you get mugged? Or did someone follow you home?"

"Wha? Nah Nah no one followed me home. I clawed me way home alone."

Malle went to get up but was blinded by the pain. Broken ribs of that she was sure. She wrapped her arm around them.

"Son of a bitch."

"Malle let me look at your side" she said grabbing part of her towel.

"OH. I'm naked. let me put something on first." She went to get up again.

"Oh figlio di puttana."

"You cant even sit up. come on we have the same body parts nothing I havent seen before."

"Are you forgetting the am a lesbian?" Malle tried to joke. The look on Aurora's face showed her lack of ammusment.

"You may need medical attention."

"Ok compromise. Turn around and I'll get situated.

Aurora smiled triumphantly.

"Fair enough."

Malle adjusted herself trying not to groan too much.

"Ok. I'm set."

Aurora turned around and looked at the long bruise that ran along her left side dissapearing under the towel. Most likely across her stomach. Her fingers lightly grazed the area feeling a circular scar hidden under the dark bruise. Malle flinched at the touch.

"Sorry." Aurora looked into her eyes.

"It's ok." Malle's pulse speed up slightly.

Breaking eye contact Aurora dropped the towel back over her skin and walked over to her mini fridge. Grabbing a cold can of soda and a face cloth' she wrapped the can in the towel and handed it to Malle.

"Here put this on your lip to get some of that swelling down."

Malle took the make shift ice pack.

"Dorm room triage?" She teased

"Better then a fat lip." Aurora teased back.

Aurora climbed on to the bed and pulled Malle to rest against her. She ran her fingers through her hair in long slow strokes.

"You're gonna put me to sleep."

Aurora grinned

"Do you want me to stop?" Her voice deeper then she intended.

A chill ran through Malle's body. Those simple words and having Aurora so close was reeking havoc on her senses. It was a nice distraction from the pain. But only for a moment. She looked up into those beautiful blue eyes.

"No I don't."

Her eyes started drifting shut again.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I didn't see anything. Came from behind." Her voice lulled.

Pretty soon Aurora was sure she was asleep. She adjusted so that she was spooning the taller woman. She pulled the covers over them and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

The sun shone through the window into Malle's eyes. She woke to a hand warm against the bare skin of her front resting just below the underside of her breasts. She hadnt been this close to anyone in a long time and she really didnt want to move. But her bladder was protesting.

"Aurora. I need to get up."

"No." She nuzzled into her neck sleepely.

"You're comfy. Go back to sleep." She protested some more.

"Aurora I have to pee." Malle whispered.

Aurora giggled and sat up.

"Ok come on I'll help you."

"I need clothes."

"Ill get them lets get you to the bathroom first."

The check to make sure the hall was empty and Made their way to the community bathroom. Once in a stall Malle shut the door and spilled her guts into the toilet.

"O my gosh. Malle open the door."

She blindly reach fro the latch and let the blonde in. Aurora pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?"

"Ye. . ." Her response was cut off but another wave of vomit.

"I really think we should get you to the hospital."

"Fuck that they will get cops involved."

"Well why dont you go take another shower and I'll go get you some cloths."

Malle looked back up at this amazing young woman. She nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora had left the door room to get some things to clean Malle's wounds. Malle herself sat at her desk and looked at her phone. She knew she had to call the ass but she was trying to hold down whatever was left in her stomach.

She scrolled through her contacts and selected the Restaurant. It rang twice before a woman answered.

"Thank you for calling Bella Note how can I help you?"

"Let me talk to your boss."

"May I tell him who is calling."

Malle trying to stave her anger.

"Just give him the fucking phone."

There was a silence on the phone for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Call the room."

Maleficent hung up and waited for a second when the dorm phone rang. She picked after one ring.

"What do you have for me."

"He is a grubby little bastard that your daughter has zero interest in. Can I leave now?"

The silence on the other line made her gut turn harder.

"I didn't send you there to make sure she behaves. It was to keep him away from her. Now do your job Detective or that last visit you got will look like nothin' capice?"

The line went dead. Maleficent had to figure out a way to nail this punk and be done with it. Aurora was becoming much to hard to resist. The door opened and the Blonde stumbled in with bags filling each and a take out bag hanging from her teeth. Her usually well kept hair wind strewn and cheeks bright red from the cold. Her coat shifted to the left side of her body and the bottoms of her jeans were soaked. She looked beautiful. Maleficent had to remind herself to breath.

The blond dropped the bags on her bed and turned to face the flush brunette. She pulled the paper bag from her lips and handed it to Malle. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it up.

"Are you ok Malle? You look a bit flush."

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. All things considered." She laughed embarrassedly.

Aurora put the food bag on the desk next to Malle and pulled the bag from Walgreens out of the mess of bags she dropped on the bed. She pulled a chair up and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. she opened the bottle and dapped some onto the cotton ball. She gently took Malle's chin into her hand and dabbed the ball on the cut under Malle's eye.

"It's starting to snow pretty heavy outside so I grabbed some stuff for us incase it gets as bad as they are saying." Aurora spoke trying break the tension in the room.

"Oh goodie. At least ill be looked in with someone I like." Malle teased.

"Oh you like me huh?" Aurora jibbed.

She put some Triple A on the cut and moved to her lip. Her touch sending chills through Malle that she tried to hold back. She dabbed a clean cotton ball on the full lip and lightly placed a small amount of the ointment on the bottom part of the brunette's lip. Aurora's thumb traced the line of the other woman's before sitting back in her chair. She took in a ragged deep breath and smiled at the older woman.

"Ok so I um. . . I got us some food and grabbed some random movies from a Red Box."

She stood up and walked over to her side of the room. Malle stood up gingerly and walked up behind the blond. She placed her hand on her upper arm and turned her so she could look into her face. Aurora was trying to look everywhere but at the golden green eyes studying her face.

Malle placed her bent knuckle under the young woman's chin tilting her head up. Blue eyes meet hers and Malle's breath caught in her chest. Aurora took a step closer and put her hands on Malle's hips. She lent her face closer to Malle's their lips brushing.

-Bang Bang Bang-

The two women jumped apart Malle groaning from the sever pain in her ribs. Aurora noticing her pain reached out to her. Malle waved her off as she went to sit and catch her breath. Aurora went to answer the door. She looked out the peep hole and groaned. She turned around and pressed her back against the door.

"Who is it?" Malle asked.

"Its fucking Philip. He is so irritating."

Malle got up and put herself between Aurora and the door. She directed Aurora away from the door toward her bed. She waited till Aurora was out of sight before she opened the door. She swung the door open glaring at the lanky brown haired pretty boy.

"Oh hey. Malle right?"

"Whatta want douche?"

"Hey easy. I just wanted to see Roury. Is she in?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes and went to close the door. Philip put his hand hard on the door pushing it back open.

"Ya know maybe ya didn't hear me Bookyak. I said I wanna see Aurora."

His eyes were glassy and he looked like he hadn't slept or bathed in days. Maleficent wasn't letting this kid near the younger woman.

"She aint home you fuckin meth-head."

Philip reach out an arm to brush passed her. Maleficent grabbed his wrist and twisted it around and up behind his back bending it at the elbow.

"Listen her you little prick. I told you she aint home now get the fuck out of my room before I stomp youda death."

She shoved him forward out into the hall way and slammed the door behind him. She locked the door and turned to lean on it. She wrapped her arms around her midsection gingerly touching her ribs. Aurora came back around the corner of the wall and helped Malle back into the room.

"You know you didn't haveta do that."

"Aurora I don't like his punkass."

The blond smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Not many people do."

Malle sat on her bed propped up against the wall. Aurora grabbed the bag of Chinese food and put a movie in her dvd player. She climbed into Malle's bed next to her and handed her a container of food. The two sat and ate their food watching the film in silence.

Aurora put the container down and rested her head on Malle's lap. The brunette absent mindedly started running her fingers through the blond tresses. The film came to an end and Malle looked down at the now sleeping woman. she tossed her empty container into the waste can beside her bed and settled in for the night. She started drifting off when Aurora moved to get more comfortable wrapping her arms around her. Malle slunk down into the bed and pulled the covers over them. She looked at the younger woman and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. A hint of a smile formed on her lips . Malle closed her eyes and drifted off.


End file.
